


Late Night Snack by the Garden Wall

by oldmoviebuff



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hungry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Angst, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Nursing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/pseuds/oldmoviebuff
Summary: In which Crowley has an agreement to sneak food to Aziraphale from the Dowling's kitchen. But something other than food is distracting our poor Angel tonight....
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Kudos: 30





	Late Night Snack by the Garden Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeZerns (IneffableZerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableZerns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [British Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659158) by Zoe Zerns. 



> Few notes...  
> -Crowley and Aziraphale went to work for the Dowlings when Warlock was just an infant... Everything else is canon.  
> -this fic does contain breast feeding, as Crowley wet nurses Warlock... And eventually Aziraphale. So be forewarned.  
> -this fic is directly inspired by this:  
> https://twitter.com/ZoeZerns/status/1288934440249434113?s=20  
> -this was written very spur of the moment, late at night, and all in one sitting. I WILL edit and repost this properly once I have the time... Possibly with the inspiration pic included

Crowley waited until well after she was sure the Dowlings and the rest of the staff were asleep before she miracled into the kitchen. The perk of her demon nature was that she could miracle damn well where ever she pleased. But that's not to say that she was up for the trouble of dealing with the pain in the ass of humans witnessing her... Less than human attributes. Hence the sunglasses. 

Where she was going, though... She wouldn't need them. 

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she miracled the most delicious food the Dowlings had in their stores at the moment into a neat pile on the countertop. She wasn't even sure why she'd even agreed to this in the first place.

"But I'm an angel... I can't be caught stealing food!"

"That's my point, you ethereal moron! Your an angel!! You don't need food to begin with!"

And then of course, Aziraphale had flashed her those fucking holier than thou puppy dog eyes and she gave in immediately. She could always file it as stealing and causing discord as no one could ever tell where the food was going. And certainly no security footage existed of any staff members sneaking into the main kitchen after hours. So Crowley "reluctantly" agreed to sneak Aziraphale food in the middle of the night several times a week. 

Crowley gathered the food to her chest, as well as miracling a cloak about her... So her distinctive red hair wouldn't be spotted by the late night security... And with a snap of her fingers, she was in their usual meeting spot at the edge of the garden. 

She wasn't there for more than a minute before she heard a shy shuffle coming from the other side of the wall. "Angel? Is that you?" She hissed quietly. 

There was a full pause before she got a response... a soft "Yes...."

"Well where the hell have you been? You're usually here before I am with the gate half eaten!" She spoke a bit louder as she was sure no one else was around now. 

"Really, Crowley! You don't understand my position! I'm meant to be humble! I can't eat more than a monk in front of the other staff! It would ruin my image!" He huffed, hotly. 

Crowley couldn't help but smile. A fun perk of this arrangement was infinitely more chances to ruffle Aziraphale's feathers. "Oh of course! How could the staff see you as anything but the holiest and humblest of gardeners?" She chided. Never mind the irony (or whatever someone would call it) of him being an actual angel with less than righteous hedonistic tendencies. Aziraphale gave out another huff and Crowley relented. He was crankier than usual tonight. 

Crowley turned to actually face the little vine covered window in the garden wall. Usually Aziraphale's face was pressed up against it like a kid looking into a candy store. But tonight, she couldn't even see him. "Wotsssthe matter, Angel?"

Quiet shuffling. "Nothing, Crowley."

"Did I drag all this grub out here for nothing?" She prodded a bit. She could tell something was upsetting him but she couldn't show too much concern. 

"No... I'm sorry Crowley... It's just... Oh it's so wicked of me..." 

"The stealing of the food?" Crowley attempted to lighten the mood a bit. "Yes. I agree. Why do you think I agreed in the first place?"

Silence.

"Should I take all this back? I'm sorry, but I can't be out here all night, Angel... I need to get some sleep before the little one gets up. And he's going to be hungry when he does..."

A quiet gasp.

"Wot?" Crowley peaked around, thinking Aziraphale had heard someone coming. 

"Yes... He's growing fast, young Warlock... Stronger everyday..." Aziraphale's voice was distant. His mind obviously on something else.

"Whotsswrong, Angel?" Crowley hunched a bit closer to the iron window bars. She could see the outline of his smock to the left of the window.

"I... Have been having wicked thoughts..." He finally muttered through the darkness.

"Wicked thoughts are my specialty!" Crowley chuckled. "Care to share? Can't say I won't judge, but you know I can keep a secret." 

For the next few minutes, Crowley waited (rather patiently, she thought) for Aziraphale to stop sputtering out half-formed words and finally speak. "I... Saw something today... And I... Can't seem to get the image out of my mind..."

"Oh? What's that?" Crowley asked as gently as possible. The sooner she coaxed this out of him, the sooner she'd be able to unload this food and get to bed. 

"I... Was pruning the hedges when..." Another minute long pause filled with awkward breaths and audible gulps. "... When I saw you and young Warlock..."

"I take him for an afternoon stroll in the garden everyday, Angel... Your point?"

Aziraphale continued as though he hadn't heard Crowley at all. "He... Was fussing in your arms... And... And grabbing at your chest..." More shuffling. "I was coming over to say hello when you... You just sat down under a tree and.... And..."

"And?" Crowley was starting to loose her patience as she leaned against the stones.

"And... Fed him!" 

"Issthat all?" Crowley shot back with a bit of indignance. "Really, Angel. You've been on Earth for how many eons? Surely this isn't the first time you've seen a baby being wet-nursed!" 

Crowley heard an offended gasp from the other side of the wall. "Of course I've seen babies being wet-nursed! I've just never-.... You-... Your brea-....!!" 

"You've never seen me nurse? Is that it, Angel?" She chuckled at how flustered he was getting. She didn't see what the big deal was. Nursing was as old as humanity. What about her nursing Warlock would get his Victorian panties in a twist? Unless... Oh! 'Wicked thoughts' indeed. 

"Aziraphale?" Crowley asked, hoping the rare use of his name would catch his attention. "Were you having glutinous fantasies about drinking from my breast?" She cooed coyly as she leaned back over the bars and tried to find his outline again. To her great shock, he was actually kneeling in front of them, hands on the bars, and looking utterly ashamed. 

"Yes..." He whispered, unable to meet her gaze. 

Fuck. This was somehow harder to resist than his sad eyes. "Well, we better hurry up then. Like I said, Warlock gets up early and I want some sleep tonight..." Crowley rolled her eyes as she heaved the pile of food that, she'd quite forgotten about, to her right arm and began to unbutton her dress. 

Aziraphale's face pulled a rather spectacular miracle of turning the color of his hair, and then Crowley's in the span of six seconds. "Crowley! I... You... You can't be serious!..." He babbled nonsensically. Crowley couldn't help but be further endeared at how much Aziraphale was panicking at the suggestion. A suggestion that he so very obviously was open to. 

"Angel... Consider it a favor to me... Warlock didn't nurse tonight and these get rather uncomfortable when they aren't drained regularly..." She rolled her eyes as she reached a slender hand into her dress to fish out her boob. Of course she neglected to mention that she could fill and drain her breasts at will. She told herself that she was doing this because Aziraphale seemed so hilariously flustered at the prospect. But deep down, she knew it wasn't the only reason. 

"Now Crowley, really... We can't..." He trailed off as she pulled a weighted breast from her clothes. 

Crowley allowed herself a little blush in the darkness. Of course they'd seen each other in various states of undress throughout history, but Crowley was hard pressed to recall a time when Aziraphale saw her as a woman in a state of undress. And even if he had... She'd never seen him look at her with a dark hunger in his eyes they way he was looking at her now. "Yes or no, Angel..." She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Aziraphale's mouth was slack and open, but no words came. Crowley was about to give up on this whole venture, when she saw him start to lean forward. She gave him a soft smile and leaned down a bit to meet him. She let her free hand rest on his shoulder a moment before sliding it to his back and guiding him the rest if the way.

He paused for a brief moment, a breath away from her peaked nipple, and Crowley almost feared that he was going to change his mind. But he didn't. He reverently nuzzled the little bud of flesh before he opened his (frankly, plush) lips and latched on. 

Crowley went weak at the knees and had to use all her concentration to keep her cool as she felt the gentle tug on her breast. She swallowed a moan as she looked down and took in the beautiful sight of her bumbling principality, suckling at her breast. Instead, she resigned to gently rub his back and keep a look out for the night guards. Though she knew they would miraculously not feel the urge to inspect the grounds for another hour. This was their stolen moment, and she would be damned a second time if anything was going to take it from them. 

Eventually, Crowley felt herself running low. She could've refilled herself, no problem, but she feared what would happen if she did. This was a fine line they walked. The only reason they lasted this long was by being careful and knowing their limits. And this. Right here. Was waltzing right up to that limit. 

Aziraphale seemed to sense it as well. When her breast was empty, he gave her a few more tugs than necessary, before pulling away. He let out an awkward cough as he stood back up straightened his gardeners smock out while Crowley tucked herself back into her dress. 

Once sorted, she handed him the food through the window. "All set. Until Thursday, then?" She asked as he looked almost forlornly at the mountain of food in his arms. She'd never seen him so dejected in the face of food. And it tore her heart in two knowing that it wasn't about the food. But now wasn't the time. She didn't know if there ever would be a time for them. But she knew now wasn't it. 

"Aziraphale?" She turned his face to meet his gaze and smiled at the little droplet of milk at the corner of his mouth. Before she could talk herself out of it, Crowley leaned forward and kissed the droplet away. 

"I won't tell a soul..." She whispered as she started to pull back. But before she could, Aziraphale took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed her back, hungrily. She heard a faint growl through his nose as her mouth opened to his and the kiss deepened. How beautiful and perfect he tasted. How delicious and heavenly his soft lips and eloquent tongue moved against hers. Distantly, Crowley heard the distinct sound of food splotting to the ground as Aziraphale's, now unoccupied, hand cupped her cheek and held her close. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she reveled in his warm, strong hands as they moved across her cheeks and into her hair. 

It was when she felt him pulling her closer that she had to stop. She rested her delicate hands against his chest, and slowly pushed away. "It's getting late, Angel..." She murmered against his lips. 

"Yes... Quite late..." Aziraphale's eyes bore into her, screaming that he had more to say, but knew that he couldn't. 

"'Night, Angel..." Crowley murmured as she lifted the cloak back over her head and silently made her way back towards the house before miracling herself back into her room. 

She set a few fires on the floor, melted a few priceless paintings on the wall, and exploded her bed, before her tantrum was done. Emotionally and physically drained, she snapped everything back as it was, before plopping onto the bed and crying out the rest of her heartbreak.

The next day carried on as all the others had at the Dowling estate. Aziraphale did his duties on the grounds while Crowley looked after little Warlock. Everything was as it should be. Just an Angel and a Demon preventing the end of the world. Same shit, different day. Though Crowley seemed a little more dour and curt than usual. 

That was until she took Warlock on their customary afternoon walk in the garden, and found a small bouquet of Apple blossoms beneath her favorite tree. The same bouquet that she found every day after. Never with a note or a trace of who could have possibly left them there for her to find... But Crowley suspected, that one day she would have the time to find out... One day.


End file.
